


Adored. Worshipped.

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Smut, That one scene made me feel some type of way, just a lot of nasty, or at least connected, this fic is based on the idea that Wiley and wiggly are the same being, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Relationships: Linda Monroe/Wiley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Adored. Worshipped.

“Do you see him, Linda?” The man’s grip tightened on her shoulders, almost caressing. “Do you see him?” 

She began to slump to the floor, and he caught her by her elbows, holding her up.

“Do you see him?”

“Yes I fucking see him!” She yelled. That was the only thing she could see. His big, bright eyes, the green of his fur.

“Shh, it’ll get easier. Soon he’ll be just a shadow in the back of your mind.”

“What the f- What- I-”

“Calm down, Linda. Accept him and he’ll accept you.” He stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch. God help her, she was entranced.

“I...He’s so...Powerful. I can feel it.”

“You feel his power? You can feel him adoring you the way you adore him?”

“Yes, yes I feel it all.”

“Good.” He growled.

She turned to face the man, eyeing him up and down, still reeling from the extraordinary thing she had just witnessed.

“What is your name?”

He smirked, and reached out a hand to play with a strand of her bleach blonde hair.

“You can call me Wiley, sweetheart.”

“Wiley...”

“S’ right.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m a vessel.”

“A vessel?”

“Wiggly speaks through me. I do what he wants.”

“And he wants...Me?”

He smiled, his eyes glinting.

“Yes. And I’m beginning to see why.” 

She blushed and looked away, smiling to herself.

“Oh, stop, we barely know each other.”

“You barely know all the men you sleep with when your husband is away, too.”

Her mouth dropped open, aghast.

“How- How dare you!” She took a step back away from him and he followed.

“You know that it’s true.”

“You’re a brute.” She said, and he grabbed her wrist. “Let go.”

“You told me you felt his power. Do you really want to go without that? To feel empty again?”

“...No.” Her eyes were cast down to the floor. “No, I don’t.” 

“What do you want?” He whispered.

“I want...I want...” She leaned in, and Wiley smiled, and bent down to kiss her. 

It was fierce, and she bit down on his tongue when it entered her mouth. He groaned, and rested his hand on the small of her back before dipping her backwards slightly, her feet dragging on the ground. She felt like she was being held by more than one person, multiple beings all worshipping her, adoring her, surrounding her.

He pulled away, smiling.

“How do you feel?”

“Loved.”

“No, you don’t. How do you really feel.” He said, and brought his hand up, squeezing her thigh while the other still held her back.

“Worshipped.”

“Yes.”

“Adored.”

“Yes.” He kissed down her throat until he reached the neck of her sweater.

“Oh, please...”

“What do you want?” He mumbled against her skin.

“I want you...To praise me. To spoil me.”

“How would you like me to do that?”

She moved her hand down from his chest to his crotch, palming him through his trousers. He gasped and bit her neck as she did so, and she moaned in return. 

“I see.” He pulled away, and smiled down at her. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.”

“As you wish.”

She felt warm, like the bright light of the monster’s eyes were still shining on her. She could almost feel it’s hot breath on her neck as Wiley sat her down on the bench nearby. It was surprisingly cozy, and when she looked, her hand was touching a green, fluffy blanket. 

“How did...”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re existing outside of time and space, anything is possible, baby.”

“Oh.” She said, resting her head back.

“I’m going to make you feel things you’ve never felt before.” Wiley said, putting his hands on her knees and parting her legs, positioning himself between him.

“You better not be all talk, you know.” She pulled her hat off of her head and dropped it to the ground, running her hands through her hair to mess it up a little.

“I assure you I am not.” Wiley bent down, his lips almost touching hers. 

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I already told you.”

“I want to hear it again.” His eyes darkened, and she felt a rumble from somewhere beneath her, that almost sounded like a growl. It resonated through her, and only made her more excited.

“I want you to spoil me.”

“And?”

“Love me.”

“And?”

“Fuck me.” She said, finally, closing her eyes.

“Good.”

She felt his hands start to pull down her leggings roughly, and she stopped him.

“Hey! Those were £200, be more careful!”

“They can be replaced.” 

“Hrmph.” 

He yanked them down the rest of the way and grinned.

“You like lace?”

“I like fine things.”

“Hm.” He said, and brushed his fingers over her sex, humming appreciatively. Linda’s hips bucked into the contact. “I like fine things, too.”

“God...”

“Don’t tell me you’re getting desperate already, sweetheart.” He drawled. That damn accent of his.

“Oh Please, I can feel how hard you are, you want this just as much as I do. Maybe more.”

“I don’t think anyone could be as desperate as you right now, Linda Monroe.”

“What about all those shoppers right now? They’re acting like animals over a doll-“

Suddenly, Wiley’s hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. At the same time, the rumbling she heard before started again, louder this time, seemingly coming from all directions. Her eyes widened as he spoke.

“He is not just a doll. You know that’s not true, you’ve felt it. You’ve felt it.”

He let go of her hair, and ran his hands down her sides, like he was appreciating her.

“You’ve felt it.”

“Wiley...”

“Haven’t you?”

“Yes. Yes I already told you I did.” 

When his hands reached her hips his grasp tightened, pulling her flush against his thighs. She could feel his hardness pressing against her. She whimpered, then immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

“Well, aren’t you a sweet little thing?”

“You’re insufferable, if you’re not planning on fucking me anytime soon then you can just leave.”

“Patience. It’s never been your strong suit, has it? Always new house, new job, new husband, new jewellery and you always want it  _ now.” _

He punctuated his sentence with a thrust of his hips that made Linda squirm. 

She held the back of his neck, using one hand to grasp his jacket lapel.

“Why don’t you shut the fuck up and put your dick inside me right now, or I’ll leave and find a Wiggly doll somewhere else.”

The floor rumbled, and Linda stared up at Wiley with fierce eyes, unafraid. The growling ceased to a small whimper, then it was gone.

“You are feisty. I like that.” His hand left her thigh and she heard his zipper being pulled down. He didn’t even take his jeans off, just pulled them down enough to have access.

He stripped her of her panties, and she hissed through her teeth. 

“Beautiful.” He said, and her face flushed. All of her makeup had probably sweat off at this point but she couldn’t care less.

She felt Wiley’s fingers against her and moaned as he stroked her clit, in slow, light circles. It was maddening and she brought her own hand down to press his closer against her.

He grabbed her wrist with his other hand and pinned it to her side.

“No. What did I just say about being patient?”

He let her go and continued teasing her, his eyes shining, his lips curled up into a wicked smile.

She whined, and he slid a finger inside of her, making her gasp in surprise. 

“That’s it, Linda. You just have to be patient. Then you’ll get what you want.” He leaned down and kissed her, muffling her moans as he thrust his finger in and out, before adding another. 

She tried not to move, scared that she’d move her hips and make him stop. She was patient.

“I think you’re ready.” He said, pulling his cock out of his boxers and lining it up with her entrance.

“I’ve- I’ve been ready for so long, just...Please...”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

He slowly slid his length into her. It was almost painful. Not because she wasn’t ready for it, lord knows she was ready, but because he was moving at such a torturous pace.

“Hurry up..” She mumbled, and his eyes snapped up, looking into hers, before he grabbed her hips and thrust, hard. 

“Oh!” She cried out, bringing one hand up to grasp at his hair.

He buried his face into her neck, kissing the skin there, as he set a quick pace, fucking her hard.

“Is this what you wanted, miss Monroe? To be...Taken like this?” His voice was shaky, as he tried to keep it together. He was clearly enjoying this just as much as she was. 

“Yes...Yes! God, keep going-``she cut herself off with a yelp as he sunk his teeth into her neck.

She could smell his cologne, the sweat on his skin, and something else. It smelled like melted plastic.

“You like being treated this way, Linda. You act all...All tough on the outside, but that’s all bullshit isn’t it?” He panted in her ear, gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

“You were waiting for someone like me to come along- Oh, fuck- and show you who you were made to be.” 

“Wiley, I- Oh god...”

He pulled back, looking into her eyes, a snarl on his lips as his thrusts began to get messier.

“There is no god here, Linda. Not yet.” He laughed, then his eyes rolled back. She matched his thrusts with her own, their hips meeting, making her skin feel raw.

“You’re perfect.” He growled. 

Linda was sent hurtling over the edge, throwing her head back, her leg coming up to wrap around his side. She saw stars behind her eyes and moaned loudly. Gerald could never have made her feel this way. 

“Fuck, Linda...” He swore, thrusting a few more times before coming with a low growl that seemed to resonate through her, making her tremble.

They both panted heavily, and Wiley kissed her again, sloppily, his tongue pressing against her own. 

The rumble in the room slowly faded away, replaced by a low, soothing hum.

Wiley chuckled quietly, and pulled out, leaving Linda feeling empty and a little sore.

To her surprise, he wasn’t done, and he slipped two fingers inside of her again. She gasped, and he smiled, his eyelids heavy and his face flushed.

“Beautiful.” He said, before sliding his fingers out, and wiping them on his jeans.

“That is....Disgusting.” She managed to say.

He just winked, and got up from the bench, fixing his clothes as she lay there, too exhausted to move.

“It was nice meeting you, miss Monroe.”

She stared at him. He pulled an apple out of his coat pocket and waved goodbye, before walking off, back into the shadows.

“Likewise.”

  
  



End file.
